My Way Home is Through You
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-fic. One-shot between Reno and Sora at the mall, and then the back of an SUV. My Way Home is Through You by My Chemical Romance


**Title: _My Way Home is Through You_  
Author: **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) _  
**Disclaimer:**_Own Sora? Only to keep him in my bed to cuddle with! Own Reno…? Dude, I'd have him in and out of jail with me…seeing as how I'm SO jailbait._**  
Pairings: **_Reno/Sora_**  
Rating: **_M, for sure_**  
Warnings: **_Ooo, baby. Yaoi, AU, explicate sex scenes._

**_Summary: _**_Song-fic. One-shot between Reno and Sora at the mall. Under Sora and Axel for no reason._

**_Author's Note: _**Okay lookie here. Sora may be a mute in this story and AKUSORA too, but that does **not **mean that these two stories are in any related. Keep that in mind, because in AKUSORA, Reno's too nice to do anything with innocent Sora. : ]

**xxx**

_Gonna take off all my skin.  
Tear apart all of my insides.  
When they rifle in,  
Mom and Dad think you'll be saved._

Sora walked carelessly through the mall, having already lost his brother a while back near Dillard's. Being alone in the mall was something the brunette was used too. Well, he didn't particularly care for walking aimlessly thought the mall _alone_, but checking out random guys made it worth while.

Yes. I said guys.

Sora was gay. Not that he told anyone, it was kind of impossible to, being a mute made that so.

Yes. I said mute.

Sora had an injury when he was younger that caused him to lose the ability to make sound. The doctors said that it _could _come back, but only under certain circumstances where he used his voice excessively.

So, walking around the mall wasn't a real bother to Sora. He actually enjoyed looking at clothes and the newest releases of video games for his PS2. But what he liked the most was how most of clerks of the stores always treated him special, greeting him by name as he walked in, waved hello, then looked around at the merchandise, only occasionally buying something that really caught his interest.

One day when he was walking through the mall, he stopped in Hot Topic, it wasn't one of the stores he visited often, but his friend Demyx had a job there, and he felt like dropping in to say hello. So, he entered, went to the counter, tapped the back of his turned friend and silently laughed when he earned a scream.

"Sora!" Demyx hissed, color flaming his cheeks as he looked around at the startled customers. "That wasn't funny." Sora nodded, wiping away pretend tears to show that he thought it was hilarious. "Well, I didn't think so…" The blond pouted, crossing his arms for the effect.

Sora leaned over the counter to give the pouting sitar player a hug to cheer him up. And when it did, the other returned the hug kind of reluctantly.

_They never had the time.  
They're gonna medicate your lives.  
You were always born a crime.  
We salute you in your grave._

"So, where's Roxas?" Sora shrugged in answer to the question. "I tho-" He stopped mid-sentence to gawk at the entrance to the store. Sora turned slowly, not knowing what to expect. He may not have known what could be there, but he surely did not think two gorgeous unknown redheads would be walking in, laughing loudly at something equally unknown.

"Hot damn." Demyx muttered, snapping out of his trance. Sora nodded in agreement, turning to walk around the store, away from the hot men at the rack near the door. He left Demyx to stare all he wanted as he went towards the CD rack.

He looked through the many CD's, stopping when he saw one last copy of the newest album of My Chemical Romance. He shrieked, jumped, and then went to reach for it, but when his hand was six inches away, a pale on landed on his, stopping him from grabbing his prize.

Sora looked up to the person and gaped. He did not expect one of those redheads to be there. This one had his bright red hair – much like the other one - pulled back into a loose ponytail with strands hanging on the side of his face. On the corner of his eyes, were red tattoos that were shaped like crescent moons. And on the top of his head were a pair of black goggles.

_Can't find my way home,  
but it's through you and I know  
what I'd do  
just to get back in her arms._

"Sorry, kid." The man said, reaching for the album but then handing it to a still amazed Sora. "You can have it. But maybe I can come over some time to listen to it with you." He whispered, leaning toward the brunette.

Sora blushed and looked away, taking the CD and holding it close to his chest.

"So does someone as cute as you have a name? Mine's Reno." Sora nodded, but didn't answer. "Are you gonna tell me?" Sora looked away ashamed, his blush vanishing. "Is there something wrong?" The spiky-haired boy nodded his head.

"He's a mute." Demyx said, walking away from the counter to approach his friend.

"A mute?" Reno confirmed, really not knowing what it meant.

"He got into some kinda accident a few years back, losing his voice. He can't make any sound whatsoever." Demyx said quite confidently. I mean, he has a boyfriend, he doesn't need Zexion to find out he couldn't even talk to some really hot guys without getting completely embarrassed.

"Oh. So what's his name?" The question was directed towards the blond.

"Sora."

"Okay, thanks." And he turned back to Sora. "Do ya know sign language, Sora?" Sora nodded slowly. "Cool." And then he started to sign with his hands, causing Sora to notice how big and…manly they were. _Nice to meet you, cutie. _

_Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know  
what I'd do  
just to get back in her ar-ar-arms. _

Sora flushed a few different colors of red. Not only was this gorgeous redhead hot as hell and hitting on him, but he knew sign language, one of the few means of communication that Sora relied on. So he did the only thing he could think of he smiled and went to sign back, but realized he had the My Chem album still in his hand. Holding it out to Demyx – who gratefully took it - he started to sign to Reno.

_I wouldn__'t mind sharing. _And after that Sora winked. He may seem innocent and prude, but truth be told, he was a downright tease. Just ask his last boyfriend, Riku. They may have never done anything, but the way Sora suggested had Riku irritated to the bone because they never carried anything out.

Reno looked shocked, but only for a second. He quickly covered it up with a smirk. _So, do you want to hang out? _All he got was a quick nod before he drug the brunette out of the store, leaving the blond friend and his knowing brother.

Sora had no idea where they were headed, but honestly…he didn't care. For the first time in his life, he wanted to do something out of the ordinary, something no one would expect. And if that was fucking this guy in the mall's bathroom, then so be it. He was actually anticipating going to the bathroom, but instead he was led into the parking lot and to a black SUV with tinted windows.

_My gun fires  
seven different shades of shit,  
so what's your favorite color, punk?_

Reno unlocked it and opened the back door, lightly pushing the smaller one in. He climbed on top of said brunette after closing the backdoor.

"Wait, how old are you?" Reno said, stopping himself from leaning in for a kiss. Sora lifted both his hands, flashed all ten fingers before flashing six more. "Eh, good enough." And with that he leant down and kissed the closed mouth, shocked teen.

Reno was impatient, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take it slow with the obviously innocent teen. It was kind of obvious how innocent this spiky-haired kid was while kissing him. The way his lips tentatively moved, the way his tongue softly prodded, and how his teeth only rarely nipped. So, wanting to confirm his suspicions, he asked, "You're a virgin, are you not?" Sora nodded and looked away, totally and completely ashamed. "Hey, it's okay. Just…how 'bout we take this slow, yeah?" Sora shrugged, still not looking at Reno. "Unless…you don't want it slow." The question had a secret meaning to it, obviously.

Reno sat up, straddling those small, narrow, deliciously delicious hips. Sora smirked, catching the double meaning right off the bat. _I want it fast. And hard._

_Do you wanna hold my hand?  
Could you sign this photograph,  
'cause I'm your biggest fan.  
Would you leave me lying here?_

Now that was something that Sora never thought he'd say. Then again, he never thought he'd be in the back of a car about to fuck a guy he just met. The world was just full of surprises.

Reno moaned and dove back in to roughly take the boy's lips again. He threw caution to the wind and quickly started to remove their clothes, not really having much trouble in the back of the car. Thank god for common easy one night stands at the bar. He found no resistance while removing Sora's clothes. He easily took of his own shirt, wanting to make the virgin comfortable with what they were doing. He leaned down strategically to meet the soft creamy flesh of the boy's chest with his mouth. His lips raved on the skin. His teeth nipped softly, loving how he was able to get the brunette squirm.

Sora loved the feelings he was getting with the mouth on his chest. Nothing could be compared to this, other than the sensation he got when they kissed. Now wow…that was a whole new feeling. It was passionate, although they had just met. It was comforting, although they knew nothing about the other. The kiss was everything that Sora wanted. So, to get more of the fantastic feeling, he put his hands on either side of Reno's face, pulling him up to bring their lips together.

Their tongues met in the middle when their lips connected, and started to move against each other. Sora wasn't particularly shy when it came to kissing, and this time was no different. The way the redhead's hands moved over his body sensually, smoothly, left the teen breathless and aching for more.

Reno let his hands wander on the tanned chest before going down past a taut stomach to work on the pants. Undoing Sora's pants, he started to tug them down, loving how Sora raised his hips to help in the disposal. He left the boxers on those shapely legs while he went back to kissing him.

He was surprised when he felt hands started to work on his skinny jeans. He broke the kiss to look between their bodies and saw the small hands of Sora on his jeans, tugging them down. Reno looked back up to Sora and noticed a small smirk on his lips.

Sora pushed on the pants till they got as far down, and then waited semi-patiently as the redhead pulled them off, surprising the brunette. Reno went commando.

"You can't expect me to wear underwear in skinny jeans, can you?" Reno questioned rhetorically. Sora shook his head either way and kissed the older man. Reno hooked his hands in the red boxers and pulled them off, leaning back so he could fully look at the boy beneath him.

Reno ran his hands along Sora's chest, coming to the middle and down until he got to the hips, where he laid them on either side. "Beautiful," He whispered, something he usually never did during sex, causing Sora to blush.

Not once had he had a reason to compliment the person he was about to fuck. But this boy…whew! This boy was something. Something worthy of complimenting.

Not only was he beautiful, he was…Reno didn't know. He was just.

_We ain't here to play a compliment,  
or sing about the government,  
or oxycotton genocide,  
or adolescent suicide.  
I'll give you my sincerity,  
(don't give) a fuck about a Kennedy.  
Here's what I got to say,_

Sora felt his cheeks heat up a few degrees, the way that the redhead was looking at him and the way he complimented him just caused Sora to shy away. But of course, with having someone as caring as Reno above him, he didn't have to.

Reno leaned down slowly and kissed the boy deeply, his hands trailing down his chest and onto his stomach, then going even further to the boy's erection to where he lightly ran his fingertip along the length. But either way, the light touch was enough to get the boy to 's hands gripped Reno's upper arms in pleasure trying any way to show him that he was enjoying this.

"What do you want, Sora?" He whispered in said boy's ear, moistening it with his hot breath. "Do you want this?" He asked, grabbing on the cock in his hand and lightly squeezing it. "Or this?" And he took his other hand, and traced it around Sora's entrance. Sora nodded his head and pressed down on the digit, successfully impaling on it. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' while his eyes shut tight pleasurably. "I take it you want this," Reno chuckled out, smiling even wider when the teenager started to thrust against the one finger.

Without wasting anymore time, he added another two fingers, still amazed by the fact Sora was still thrusting upon them. "You do this yourself, don't you?" He chuckled when he saw the teen nod furiously, still moving against the fingers. "Now, that's hot." Reno said seriously while the boy was frantically pleasuring himself on his fingers.

_Can't find my way home,  
but it's through you and I know  
what I'd do  
just to get back in her arms._

When they were removed, Reno couldn't help but laugh at the pout he was given from the brunette. "Patience, hun." He murmured before spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his erection. It wasn't the best lubrication, but it would have to do because he didn't want to go to the front and get the lube out of the glove department. After that was accomplished, he placed his cock at the tight, virgin entrance of Sora and looked into his eyes before he slowly started to press in.

Sora winced slightly in pain, but didn't tear his gaze from the redhead's eyes. Something about those bright green eyes entranced him, alluring him, making the pleasure all the more sighed, enthralled in the way it felt having Reno inside of him. But, it may just have been because it was the first time anyone entered him, making him feel this whole.

This experience was different for Reno, the feelings that he felt while gently pressing to the hilt were new to him, but not unknown. He got a feeling of completeness and compassion while looking into the baby blues of the brunette.

"God…" Reno moaned in pleasure when he felt Sora tighten around him, obviously giving him the signal that it was time to move. "You sure?" He asked caringly.

A nod was all he needed before he gently pulled out and quickly thrust back in, loving the way Sora arched out of pleasure and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

_Can't find my way home,  
but its through you and I know  
what I'd do  
just to get back in her ar-ar-arms._

Oh, what he wouldn't give to actually hear him scream.

Their eyes stayed locked for minutes at a time, occasionally being broken when Sora tightened his eyes in pleasure when particularly hard thrusts strike his prostate just right. But, other than that, Sora couldn't look away from the emerald eyes, the way they stared at him made him feel amazing, like nothing else mattered or existed.

Reno rested his hands in different places, one laying softly, caressing the cheek of the brunette, the other going between their bodies and stoking the erection that was pressed between their sweaty bodies. He watched Sora closely. Catching every silent moan, scream, and call of his name. He was entirely too interested in the way the teen bit his lip sexily when his eyes were closed after a while of thrusting.

The feeling of the teenager around him was becoming too much. He knew that he would come soon, but of course not before he got the teen too. See, that was his goal during all sexcapades, to make the other receive just as much pleasure as he did because he was not a selfish lover. Not at all. The teen was close, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to come soon, not because he couldn't, but because he so _obviously _wanted this to last, and frankly, so did Reno.

_Woah oh oh, way-ay oh  
Woah oh oh, way-ay oh  
Woah oh oh, way-ay oh  
Woah oh oh, way-ay oh_

Sora was in pure heaven, nothing about this was not enjoyable. Reno was a – the – god of sex. The way he knew exactly how to thrust into him, the way his pulled at his length, and the way that he was just so undeniably attractive, made this experience – Sora's first – all the more enjoyable. And to make this better, he started to move against Reno, hitting his hips with every meeting of skin, a _slap _echoing throughout the semi-small, crowded SUV.

"Mmm, Sora…" Reno said, getting even deeper and going even harder now that the other was helping in taking the load off.

Reno hesitated and slowed down in his thrusting when he felt hands pushing on his shoulder. "What's the matter, hun?" He said, withdrawing from Sora with a groan, and then a shiver on both parts. He sat up and watch Sora catch his breath before he started to sign.

_I want to…ride you._

"You do?!" Sora nodded and smiled nervously when Reno pulled him in a sitting position to switch their positions. Reno just couldn't believe that this virgin was so straight-forward, not that he minded. No, not _whatsoever! _Just surprised, yes surprised.

Sora was now straddling Reno's hips, the redhead's hands laying on his sides. He laid his hands on his chest while he sat up slowly and then pressed down, tilting his head back when he felt Reno breach him once more.

_Can't find my way home,  
but it's through you and I know  
what I'd do  
just to get back in her arms._

Going slow at first, he needed to get accustomed to this new position. It was different in many ways, not only was Reno able to get deeper, the new arrangement let Sora control how fast he wanted everything, and that was fast. Much faster than what Reno was doing only moments ago. Lifting himself till he was almost completely off of the redhead's length, he fell back down, using all his strength to land directly on his prostate in a movement that made his come right away.

Reno felt his lover come, not only because it landed on his chest and neck, some even on his face, but because of the tightening of the muscles that were currently around his cock. The feeling was indescribable, first off it was tight because he the mute was a virgin, then when it was shut tighter in an automatic response…wow.

Sora came with scream of Reno's name passing on his lips. His throat felt raw and his mouth felt dry as hell. It felt as though he hadn't had water all day. His tongue felt heavy an unmovable in his mouth.

The redhead immediately came down off his orgasmic high when he unmistakably heard a scream of his name. He kept his hands on the brunette's waist, afraid that if he let him go, he would fall back – he didn't look like he was in any situation of sitting on his own. So, being the caring man Reno is, he lightly removed Sora off of his now sated cock and switched their places once more.

_Can't find my way home,  
but it's through you and I know  
what I'd do  
just to get back in her arms._

He softly started to kiss along the panting, tanned chest before making his way up to the neck where he left ghost-like kisses in his wake before going to the kiss-swollen lips of the teen. "Sora?" He asked softly, afraid to startle the boy.

"Yeah…" Sora croaked out in a rasped whisper. His eyes widened in amazement at the fact that he could now talk.

"How?" Sora was about to open his mouth to answer but was stopped by a pressing finger. "Sign to me." Reno said, sitting up to give the teenager room to move his hands.

_I never thought this would happen._

Reno interrupted. "Thought what would happen?"

_When I got injured, the doctor said it would be possible to get my voice back, but only if I used my voice__…_ he tried to remember the motion for 'excessively' but couldn't think of any, so he motioned it in a simpler way. _A lot._

"Well, my sex can make anyone scream," Reno said egotistically, causing Sora to poke his stomach playfully.

_Can't find the way.  
Can't find the way.  
Can't find the way-ay-ay-ay-ay._

Nothing more was said, or really needed to be said. They did it, and now it was post-sex cuddling – something else Reno never dared to attempt because fear of clingy partners. But, again, this boy was something, and even though it was Sora's first time, that wasn't why he wanted to cuddle in the back of his SUV after having mind-blowing sex with him. Maybe it was because this boy might be the one, the one to actually make Reno commit to a relationship.

Now, Sora, he wanted to cuddle, not only was he completely worn out, but being in Reno's arms made him feel safer than when he laid in his ex-boyfriend, Riku's arms. So, flipping over once more, he laid his back to Reno's chest, sitting somewhat in between his legs while Reno was propped semi-comfortably against the car door.

Just as Sora was about to fall asleep in a warm embrace, he heard a faint 'Sora!' somewhere in the parking garage. Ignoring it as his mind playing tricks on him, he let his eyes fall shut and sleep overtake him.

Reno heard Sora's name being called, but didn't dare say anything. He reached under the seat and grabbed the blanket that Axel, his brother, and he used on camping trips every other weekend. He covered them up with the warm, furry comforter and used his foot to lock the door, something he forgot in the mist of getting into Sora's pants.

_Can't find the way.  
Can't find the way.  
Can't find the way-ay-ay-ay-ay._

"Yo! Reno!" Axel called, making Reno sigh in annoyance. Not only was this kid's friend out looking for him, but so was his own brother.

Reno heard the car make that unlocking beeping sound twice before the door that he _wasn't _leaning on opened, making their feet fall out. And yet it still didn't disturb the boy in his arms. "Yes, Axel?!" Reno snapped harshly, yet kept his voice almost inaudible.

"What the hell?!" Axel was pushed aside to reveal a boy about Sora's height with blonde side-swept spiked hair and startling blue eyes, which much resembled Sora's. The blue-eyed boy in his arms stirred a little at the loud, disturbing sound but didn't wake. Reno placed his finger on his lips in a silent motion to stay quiet. "What the hell is going on?" The blonde snapped in a whisper that wasn't nearly as loud as the first time and didn't startle the brunette whatsoever.

"Looks like our brothers did it in the back of Reno's car, Roxas." Axel said with a smirk, looking at Roxas' facial expression.

"He was a virgin!" Roxas yelled, this time waking up the blonde.

"Roxas…" Sora croaked out, his eyes opening slowly, not cooperating, just wanting to return to sleep.

"Did…you just…say my name?!" Roxas said, about ready to jump up and down.

"Yeah…" He croaked once more before practically hacking up a lung. His eyes fell shut once more and he cuddled into Reno again.

_Come on angel don't you cry,  
Come on angel don't you cry,_

Minutes later, Reno and Sora were dressed and standing up, Sora against his brother for support. Roxas forgot that he was supposed to mad at both Reno and Sora for different reasons. Mad at Sora because he lost his precious virginity to a complete stranger in the back of an SUV. And mad at Reno for having sex with a minor, for he was currently twenty-one. Sora got Reno's phone number, and vise versa. They made a date for the next day – if Sora felt up to it – to meet at the mall again before heading to a restaurant to get to know each other.

"See ya later, sweetheart." Reno said, rubbing his thumb across Sora's reddening cheek.

"See ya," Sora replied, still ecstatic that he could speak, and he had Reno to thank for that. Although he coughed right after he said that, it was worth it. Roxas pulled Sora away carefully, knowing how it felt to have sex the first time.

"When we get home, we're _so _having a sex-talk." Roxas said firmly, leaving no room for negotiation while leading his little brother to his ice-blue Chrysler Concorde.

When he was safely in the car, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his lower parts, he looked over to Reno and Axel, seeing Reno wave, giving him a sly smile. He smiled one of his own and turned back to the front as Roxas safely drove out of the top floor of the parking garage.

_Come on angel don't you cry,  
Come on angel don't you cry-y..._

**xxx**

**So yeah, that's the end. I did this because one of my reviewers of AKUSORA wanted a story of Sora and Reno because…just because, so I made it for her, because I'm nice like that. :] Please review, and if you like the whole mute idea, go read AKUSORA, the only difference is Sora can't talk in that one. :]**


End file.
